Freaking Spider
by elliexhardy
Summary: A fun little one-shot I did based off of a writing prompt. Dean comes home from a long tour and plans to spend the day with his woman. That was the plan until he walked in and saw they had company. Dean/OC.


a/n: Hey all! Happy Valentine's Day! I've had this one-shot completed since like last year but kept forgetting to post it up on certain dates I originally planned to. I told myself not to forget and wanted to post this up today, lol. I found some writing prompts on tumblr and this was one that was up, so I typed up this little one-shot. I hope you all enjoy it. It's just something amusing. "Begin Again" should be uploaded sometime this month as well. Enjoy and happy reading! :)

P.S.

#ThankYouDanielBryan

* * *

Dean had just landed in Vegas after a hectic, two week tour overseas. All he wanted to do was head home, see his girlfriend and call it an early night. The yellow taxi he was riding in with Seth and Roman, pulled up in front of his home, signaling that he was finally home. He gave the driver a tip, said his goodbyes to the guys, grabbed his bag and headed up to his front door. Before he could even get the key in all the way to unlock the door, he heard a shriek followed by some crying. Hysterical crying. Obviously, his main concern and worry was for his girlfriend, who was making the noise. Dean didn't even bother to unlock it, he just kicked the door open, running in to see what was going on.

"Lex?!" he called out as he dropped his bags and looked around his home, trying to see where the noise was coming from.

"Dean?!" Alexa called out.

"Where are you?"

"Kitchen!" Alexa said as she continued to cry.

Dean walked in and saw his girlfriend of a year and a half, kneeling as she was on top of the kitchen counter. He looked around and didn't see anything wrong, nor did he see any sign of possible intruders.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he started to walk towards her.

"Don't! Stay there!" she whimpered as she looked over at him, watching him take another step. "I'm serious."

"Did something happen? Was somebody here?" he asked.

She shook her head and simply pointed at the ground, which caused Dean to look over at what she was pointing at. Once his eyes landed on what she saw, he had to remain calm. Dean was a tough man, known for being a so called "lunatic" in and out of the ring. He was also cocky, confident and fearless to those around him, including the fans. He would never admit to fears or anything like that, everybody had at least one and he would never show his.

 _That was until now._

"…oh." He said as he gulped to himself, not wanting to show her he was scared.

On the floor was a…spider. Not a tiny one, oh no, a fricking huge one. According to him anyway. Dean would say it was probably about the size of his hand if he had to guess.

"Babe, get it." Alexa pouted as she kept her eyes on the spider, making sure it didn't move.

"Uh, yeah, of course babe." He nodded casually, walking towards it slowly.

He grabbed a plastic bowl that was on the counter, planning to use it to prevent the spider from moving. Dean slowly made his way towards it and when he was crouching down slightly to cover it, the spider moved quickly and bounced a bit.

Dean dropped the bowl like if it was on fire and let out a yelp before he joined Alexa on the counter, wrapping an arm around her for dear life.

"…are you _kidding_ me?" she whined.

"What?" He asked as he looked over at her.

She shook her head in amusement and kissed his cheek.

"You continue to surprise me, Ambrose." She chuckled…and then looked back at the floor. "It's moving!" she shrieked.

"Fucking demon in my house." He muttered. "There has to be a way to kill this little shit."

"Jump and stomp on it?" Alexa asked, hopeful.

"Lex, if I jump it will probably jump up to my balls. We certainly can't have that since I plan on getting laid tonight." He smirked.

Alexa slapped his chest lightly and shook her head. "Well I for one am not moving, so that may not be happening. Kill it and maybe it will." She nodded, waiting for him to move but frowning when he didn't.

She already knew they were in for a long day.

* * *

"Why hasn't that little shit gone out the window?!" Dean growled as he stared at the spider. They figured they would open the kitchen window so the spider could crawl out, but it did nothing. It's like it knew Alexa and Dean were watching it.

"We're going to die." Alexa sighed. "I never thought I would die from hunger."

Dean rolled his eyes. "We are not dying." He said as the spider started to move closer to them, by crawling up the counter.

"….FUCKING MOVE!" Alexa screamed at the spider, as she saw it getting closer to them, starting to freak out again.

Dean froze in fear as the huge spider started crawling up towards them. Just as he started to come back to life there, he heard the front door open.

"Dean? Lex?" he heard Seth and Roman call out.

"In here! We're about to die! Help us!" Alexa yelled out. As soon as she said that, Seth and Roman came running in, eyes on the scene in front of them.

"The fuck?" Roman asked.

"What's going on?" asked Seth.

"Spider." Alexa whispered as she pointed towards it.

Seth and Roman exchanged a look, trying not to laugh, before Roman grabbed the nearby broom and whacked the spider down the counter. The spider hit the ground and before it could even think about moving, Seth grabbed a bowl and then ninja rolled towards where the spider was. He quickly covered it with the bowl and placed a piece of Alexa's newspaper under it, to keep it in place as he picked up the bowl, with the spider in it, and opened the back door, setting It free.

Alexa let out a squeal of happiness as she hopped off the counter and hugged Roman and Seth tightly. "You guys are my heroes!"

"Glad to help." Roman chuckled a bit as he patted her back and she pulled away.

"…Dean, what were you doing on the counter?" Seth smirked. "Were you scared?" he asked in amusement.

"Yeah, alright." Dean tried to play it off. "I was consoling my woman, who grabbed me as soon as she saw me." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"…he screamed and joined me on the counter." Alexa shook her head. "Some hero."

"Woman." He said, sending her a joking glare as he pinched her hip while Seth and Roman teased him.

* * *

After her heroes saved her, they all had an impromptu barbeque and spent some time in the pool, relaxing after such a _stressful_ day. Some hours had passed, Seth and Roman left and now Dean and Alexa were laying in their bed, wrapped up in one another.

"What a fucking day." Dean said as he twirled the tip of Alexa's hair between his fingers.

"You're telling me." Alexa sighed as she ran her fingers over his bare chest. "I'm just happy you're home."

"Me too, darling." He said as he kissed her forehead. "I missed this bed, this town, American food and most importantly, you."

Alexa smiled to herself and looked up at him, moving up slightly so she could kiss his lips. "Why don't you show me how much you missed me then?" she suggested as she bit her lip.

Dean raised an eyebrow and gave a small smirk as he turned more onto his side, laying her on her back. She let out a giggle as he started to kiss at her neck and ran his hands over his shirt that she was wearing, running his hand down her sides and over her thighs.

"Babe, footsies?" she asked with a laugh as she ran her hands through his hair. "That's a new move for you."

Dean pulled away from her for a moment and looked down at her. "…I'm not playing footsies." he said slowly.

Alexa looked up at him in confusion and then they both looked down towards their feet, pulling the blanket off of each other quickly.

Two loud screams could be heard throughout the house as the spider, found its way onto their bed.

* * *

a/n: Just wanted to do something fun, lol. Review? :)


End file.
